fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka Idante
Asuka is a happy girl in a not-so-happy situation. She is not the type of person who hurts people without a reason and even then she struggles to strike; while the battlefield is no place for someone who feels remorse or regret when it comes to their enemy, she must make ends meet even if it means harming another person to do so. Background When Asuka was a little girl, her father up and left. He wasn’t interested in being a father after a while, although he tried it out- he failed miserably. This left Asuka’s household unmanned and her mother had to work several jobs, most of which were rather unforgiving. The more into stress her mother fell after constantly failing, the worse her health got until eventually Asuka’s mother couldn’t walk at all. She’d collapsed in front of Asuka, but neither of them had enough money for medical help. Asuka, from then on, decided to become a shinobi after they began running out of food. Her mother still tried to work, but it was hardly enough to scrape by- barely enough to pay the bills or keep either of them fed, but just enough to get by every month. She wasn’t suited to the life at all, but even so, she still aspired to become something other than just dead weight for her mom. Asuka didn’t have much time to do any homework or studying in the academy as she was busy working part-time jobs, which she does constantly even despite being a shinobi just to make sure they have a rainy-day fund. Most of her life is dedicated to work and she’s never really had the time to just enjoy herself- she never takes a day off. Whatever it takes to make ends meet, she tells herself. Personality Although one might expect Asuka to have a rather heavy personality, her naive and trusting nature comes from a well-intentioned place, one that her mother has done her best to cultivate. It is because of her mother that Asuka is rather reluctant to hurt or harm people, breaking into tears whenever there is no other possible way to solve a problem without violence. Despite this fatal flaw and her empathy for the enemy, Asuka is the kind of person who can turn a blind eye to how it makes her feel as long as it means her mother can live. She will, most likely, do things she’ll regret in a state where she’s worried that her mother will have to live without her, but this is based on her own fear of death more than her mother being alone. It’s more or less that if she masks it as for another person, she can bear the weight of a life on her shoulders. She’s mostly a pleasing, positive person, who doesn’t judge by appearances alone. Her entire lifestyle, despite being dirt poor and in a rather broken-down house, is one based on kindness. She became a shinobi because of her affections for her mother while hoping that she could pick up the rent, which was piling up immensely and be able to feed herself and her plus one. Even though she has love for her mother Asuka secretly resents her for not being able to live a normal life, although she’d never say it out loud. She doesn’t like the responsibility nor wants it, but forces herself to take it on and is extremely unsatisfied with her current situation, hiding it behind a rather unbothered smile while struggling to pay the bills and keep her household fed. Asuka was labeled as less-than-intelligent in her Academy years and struggles greatly with anything in terms of writing. Her handwriting is messy, unintelligible stuff while she tends to mistake some words for something else entirely. Although her English isn’t broken, don’t be surprised when she takes something you say as the complete opposite of what it actually is. When it comes to her naivety, she has no focus for things like boys (or girls, for that matter) and believes that the word ‘crush’ means food. She’s completely and utterly dense and her inability to detect other people’s emotions on a subject unless they’re outright crying stems from her stupidity. She may actually start crying with the person who is crying, her empathy allowing for at least that much even if she can't really see if another person is hurt or not. Asuka is rather generous even with her limited funds and doesn’t mind cooking or supplying food to her acquaintances. Appearance As a genin, Asuka’s hair is mostly short and her body is rather underdeveloped. She normally has a smile on her face which suits her rather cute exterior. Her skin is pale while she herself is petite and her mother tends to compare her to a lily. She is extremely partial towards her clothing, something her mother had sewn herself despite her sickness and inability to work. Her hands are rather dainty and it’s clear she’s not built for the work she does as her frame is not exactly what you’d call built. Her hair is brown, eyes brown. Some might call her plain, but she prefers ‘adequate’ as a few of the bullies in her neighborhood tend to make fun of her for her rather unexciting appearance. The bow in her hair was something her mother made for her as a token of gratitude for trying to take on all of the responsibility. Databook RP Library * Approved by JotenKujo (talk) 19:41, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Category:Genin